Luke Heedmans awesome sörvör
Links to the factions with more info Imperial Alliance Southern States The Dictators Beginning It all began with the totalitarian dodo and the Republican dodo started a city on a remote island in "storsjön". They began colonizing the island and gathered food. They couldn't decide what they should create on the island so they both set sail to distant land. Totalitarian conquest The totalitarian dodo was the first one to leave the island. He started colonizing a distant island that was just a big mountain. He made a little village and suppresed the people. He later went out to explore the world in hope of finding new areas to annex. He later forced all his followers to join his empire "The southern states" There is evidence claiming that the Totalitarian dodo has been setting up bases in the neutral dimension called the Nether. One source says that The Totalitarian dodo has already started to annex and suppress the people of The Nether and this source also says that The totalitarian has started a genocide. There are small rebel armies hiding in Nether fortress that has been looted by The Totalitarian dodo. They sometimes sends out scouts called Ghasts to try and assassinate the Totalitarian dodo but they have all faced the same destiny, Death. The Totalitarian dodo expansion in the nether has made it easier for him to reach all over the world a lot faster and he could reach all other dodos Countries in just a few minutes. The world is getting more and more unstable and both Dictatorship in the south and the Imperial Alliance in the north are building more and more forts for the unavoidable conflict that will leave the server in ruins and future generations will not be able to survive for long on this server. It's rumored that the Totalitarian dodo has already made a warcrime by using biological warfare such as poisons and diseases. Luckily he gave the Republican Dodo the antidote to avoid further conflicts but he provoked him again by raping one of his cows, But the Republican dodo thought for a while and came up with a plan what he should do about it. The Southen states are belived to be inhabited mostly by cannibals that has formed Cults under the surface and they feast on Rotten flesh in their Cult house. The Totalitarian dodo once offered to buy Rotten flesh by the republican dodo but The Totalitarian dodo claimed a few minutes later that it was all just a big joke, or was it? Republican colonization The dark side... The Republican dodo sailed north and started colonizing the swamp he named Övre Träskia, founding the Radama Republic of Free Blocks. He built a large house as his base of operations and started the capital Port Radama, while sometimes meeting the Totalitarian dodo and adventuring with him (like when they burned down an abandoned village while feeling their viking blood flow). After a while the Imperial dodo moved to the area south of the Republic and the two allied themselves into the Imperial Alliance, and started to meld their lands. On October 12th, the dodos were watching the world map as the Republican dodo noticed that his province was the strongest, and proclaimed himself to be a "great power". The Republican dodo briefly gave into the Dark Side as he rambled about crushing the Totalitarian dodo and even his Imperial brother, before coming to his senses. Hiatus The server went on a hiatus at 11/11/11. One can only guess why...